The past comes back
by sailormoonatcj
Summary: Castle leaves his old life behind to moves to a new city assigned with a new partner and writing a book. But when a unknown caller starts calling him at night and strange murders begin, the past comes back to him once again. Rated for strong sexuality, strong language, and violence including grisly murders.
1. Chapter 1

Castle sit alone in his office looking at a laptop. He tried to write the words, but nothing coming to him. He keeps thinking about detective Kate Beckett; ever since Tom Demming was on there floor helping them with a case. She had been acting the same way since they first meet each other.

"I can't do this anymore." He whispers to himself. "Maybe it's time for me to go, I'll wear out my welcome." He turned off the labtop, he goes into his bedroom. He looks out his window at the city. "Maybe it's time for a changed in censor too."

The phone rings, he picked it's up and answers it "Castle!"

"Rick, it's Gina I was wondering if you were closed to been done with the second heat book?"

"I been having trouble writing lately. I been thinking maybe I should get out of the city for a while." Castle had been doing some thinking for quite a few days. " I need a break from the 12th precinct and shadowing the detective. "

Gina don't answer him for a while, then she said. "Fine then I don't care if that what it took. Just get that book done."

Castle spoke in anger, "Oh, don't worry it will be done. Good bye, Gina." Slamming his phone down. Castle should feel bad at getting angry at Gina, but he doesn't he feels light.

The next morning

Castle gets himself some coffee and a bear claw. He walks in the 12th precinct of homicide. He see the detective and robbery detective together at her desk talking, laughing and kissing. Kate looks at him; with a smirk. Castle looks like he doesn't care. Kate saw he had a coffee and a bear claw in each of his hand. She thought he had getting her coffee and a bear claw.

Castle walks passed her desk to the captain office. What he don't notice was Kate, Ryan and Esposito were confused just as well.

Captain Montgomery was surprised when Rick, sit in his office. "Sorry, Roy I was wondering if we could talk."

" Sure, what on your mind. " Roy sit down and waited to what Rick had to say. Unfortunately what he was going to say would shock him.

"I'm leaving the precinct, I will no longer be shadowing Kate Beckett." Castle finally told him.

"Rick, are you sure about this? Is there anyway I can changed your mind." Roy couldn't believe it, Rick was leaving and nothing was going to change his mind.

"I'm afraid this has been coming for a long time." Rick stood up and holdout his hand to Roy, he shake it. "I'll let you know when I'm back in town again. He was walking through the door open it walked out.

Kate was getting angry, Castle don't bring her coffee or a bear claw. She saw Castle was heading for the elevator. She stood up from her desk, her angry was so bad; she yelled very loudly. "Damn it, Castle you were supposed bring us coffee and you can't do anything right. Expected you to be a useless mother fucker, can't you ever do anything right. Your poor excuse for a partner." Kate was breathing harshly.

Kate don't noticed the bullpen was looking at her in shocked; but she was in for a surprised, then everyone was shocked in what Castles next words to her where.

"You know what detective, why don't you ask your boyfriend to get your own damn coffee or better yet have someone else get it for you." Castle was on a roll he wasn't going to stop for nothing. " Why, should I always have to bring you and him coffee for anyway. Don't worry you and everyone else don't have to worry about me anymore. " He walked to the elevator and heard Beckett voice.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She was trying to understand ,what he was saying.

"Oh, come now your a detective. Figure it out." He yelled back at her. When the elevator open up, he got in leaving behind a shocked homicide floor. When the doors closed he felt light again. He thought he should felt sad or heartbreaking, but he wasn't any of this things.

Castle got to his loft, he had everything pack up and ready to go. He left his mother a letter. His daughter was away at a college program. He packed everything in the car, started it and drive away from the city. He wasn't going anywhere were he could be find, he don't took his cellphone only a burn cellphone.

Back at the precinct

Kate don't know what had happened. But she knew what she did was wrong, she had to find out; what was going on.

Roy came out of his office not in a good mood. "Beckett get your team together there a suspect to arrest." He slammed the door shut.

Kate decide she would go over to Castle loft find out, what was going on. "Tom, do you mind, coming with us to arrest the suspect."

" Sure, I love to come with you. " Tom had a big smile on his face.

Kate wanted to finished up with the suspect, after that she would go to Castle loft. See if she could talk to him; see that maybe they could go back to the way things were.

Martha enter the loft after six -thirty, nothing looked out of place. Then she noticed a letter was on the table, she open it began to read. Her hand cover her mouth to stop the sob coming out of her mouth. What she was reading break her heart.

Kate had finished interrogation the suspect left for Castle loft. She knocked on the door, expecting Castle to open the door. But it was Martha with red eyes like, she been crying all day.

"Martha, what's wrong?" Kate asked concern. "Is it Rick? Is he in trouble or hurt?"

"Detective Beckett, I'm going to asked, you. But I wanna answer from you. What did you do to my son?" Martha asked with a cold voice .

"What do you mean, Martha?!" Kate was confused , she don't understand why she was so upset.

"You know what I'm talking about you cold emotionless bitch." Martha yelled at her.

"Please tell me What going on I don't understand ,What's going on here."

"You broke my son heart and he left because of you." She slammed the door in her shocked face.


	2. Chapter 2

Castle was in Los Angeles, California and had no regrets looking back. He found a new hobby, writing books. He liked to design his character's in his stories after his family. He was had all the characters in his story almost completed. He had a two main characters but he didn't have villain to his story

and had to start over, then he had writers blog as he sat there for hours wondering what to write. When he was about to give up his phone rang and he picked up saying "hello", "what the fuck the matter with you Rick"

the voice spoke. "Who is this" asked Castle, "not important, what's Important is I know you have writers blog and you don't know how to fucking fix it" said the voice. "Tell me Rick did you ever jerk off at night and think about fucking your partner" the voice asked, "what's that have

to do with anything" Castle replied. "Getting out of writers blog of course that's what fucking counts" said the voice, "alright what do I call you" asked Castle. "My name is not important, what's important that I get you out of writers blog" said the voice. "Have you ever fucking killed a man"

asked. the voice, "only by self-defense" said Castle. "Only by a fucking book can you get away with fucking murder" the voice said, "guess that's true of any book" said Castle. "Well let's put that to the fucking test shall we" the voice said, "what did you have in mind" asked Castle.

"Who is someone that you hate" asked the voice, Castle gave some deep thought and said "only hate one". "Picture that fucker as your villain and describe killing him, go on enjoy it" the voice said. "I'd jab both his eye's out with a pocket knife, cut his dick off , shoot his arms and legs, cut his throat, then dump gasoline on him and set him on fire."

"Very creative" said the voice, "you've really helped me a lot; do you have a nickname I can call you if your not going to give your name". "Called me the creeper", "why do you want me to call you that". "Because you and me are the fucking same" said , "what do you mean" asked Castle.

"We both believe in punishing the guilty the harm the fucking innocent" said the creeper. "Let's talk friends and partners" the creeper continued to talk and Castle didn't know were there the conversation was going.

"There are some pretend that your their friends, when really they are users and they are fucking you over. Then you got your partners saying that your best fucking partner, when really they look for the perfect opportunity to steal the show from you" the creeper said. Castle described the killing of his former friend, and what he would say to his former partner in threatening ways then plotted to murder her, he was enjoying the killing in the story.

"Not used to the killing are you?" Asked the creeper, "no I'm not" said Castle. "Are you a virgin writer" the creeper, "the hell is to that spouse to mean?" Said Castle. "Afraid to type with a open mind."

The creeper continued to speak "there are those don't like violence because their afraid they'll fucking like it. Then you got those are innocent and pure, but when they see something that get there attention there fucking mind goes fucking out control. See they want to say what they want to say but they don't want to fucking offend anybody because of there innocence.

Now if they can write what was on their mind, then you find out that mother fucker isn't so fucking innocent. Then sooner or later someone is going to read what he is writing and he'll get fucked. That's what gives a writer a fucking backbone. So are you are writer with a close mind afraid to talk his fucking mind, or are you open minded that speaks everything on his fucking mind asked the creeper.

Castle thought about it deeply and said "I'm opened minded", "That a way" said the creeper. "You really help me out, how do get a hold of you again if I need advice" asked Castle. "You don't I'll contact you" then he hung up. Castle continued to work on his book until it was finished.

His book was published the next day, the killer mind it was a best-selling novel. He went to a bar to celebrate his new book. As he watched the news and saw that someone eyes were cut out, dick was cut off, hands and feet were shoot off a shotgun, cut his throat, and gasoline was dumped on him and set on fire. Castle was shock to find out to was his former friend.

Castle was familiar with the way he was murdered. He was about to leave when three police officers approached him. "Are you Rick Castle" asked one of them, "yes I'm Rick Castle" he replied. "Your under arrest" said one said handcuffing him. Castle didn't understand what was going on as the put him in the police car. "Can I ask what I'm beginning arrest for" he asked, "your suspected for murder" said one of the officers.

All of this was a mystery to castle as they were driving the car to the station. He couldn't get the murder out of his head as he rode in the back seat of the car, it puzzled him. He thought this whole thing was a bizarre murder but his book couldn't have anything to do with it, could it.


	3. Chapter 3

Castle was cleared by the police after having proof, that he was writing at home. He was out the door, when he saw a beautiful young woman outside. She was wearing a dark green top with a dark brown leather jacket. She was wearing black boots with black leather pants. She had her arms cross over her chest.

"Richard Castle?!" She asked him; with a very sassy voice.

"Yes, who is asking?" He was very tried, just wanted to go to bed.

"Detective Kendall Frost" She walked over to him; "I was wondering if I could asked some questions."

"What about?" He was wondering what she wanted talk about.

"The murder of your former friend" She answered his question.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Both walking down the street to her office. Which turn out to be a ten minute walk. Kendall unlock the door to her own building, she owns the office was huge with dark cherry wood floors, a nice big desk, two big leather chairs. There a huge couch in the middle of the office.

He sit in the chair across from her desk. After talking for about three hours, he decided to call it a night. He walked out of her office to get some rest and to figure out, who killed his former friend.

When Kendall got home, it was after two in the morning. Then she went to her computer to see if she had any emails. She had fourteen new emails after reading thirteen of them she open the last one and was shocked of what was saying.

The email said "hello detective Kendall Frost, you don't know me but you arrest me once in another time and another life. I know you have a shelve of books and pictures of nude men under your blakets, probably because you don't get fucking laid so you have to fuck with your imagination because you miss the feeling of being fucked. Isn't life a bitch when no one wants a piece of your ass.

You where charmed by the man you interviewed, he writes a living but you know he's fucking innocent. Don't know whether to fuck him or arrest him, your wondering if the fucker is jerking off and thinking about you. Wouldn't you like to solve this case with Castles help or are you going stare at those nude men in a magazine?."

Kendall type back "who is this?".

The phone rang and she picked it up saying "hello", then she hear a click. There was no one on the line. she started to suspect then type and said

"What is your name?", still didn't get a replied.

The phone rang again and pick it saying "hello". She heard a click and there was no one on the line again. She felt like someone was playing a game with her, she was going impatient. She type a third time to get an answer of the unknown email.

The phone rang again and she picked it up but notice it ringing was coming from her jacket, it was her cellphone and it was a unknown caller. She held it to her ear and "hello", she heard sounds of a man screaming then a click. Then the email was completely erased, she didn't know what happened.

The next day

Kendall called Castle cellphone, "Castle?!" He answered, "Castle, it's Kendall Frost."

"Miss Frost. What can I do for you." He asked curious about what she wanted.

"Would you like to help me? With a case I'm having trouble with it." She hate to admit it to herself; she wanted to see him again.

"Are you asking me; for help?"

" Yes, will you help me. " She asked him.

"Alright, I'll help you. What time should I be there?"

"Eight O Clock " She took a moment for herself.

"I'll be there."

" I'll see you soon. " They both hang up.

Kendall was thinking, "should I cook something or just get took out?" She went shopping for food. Kendall brought a roast chicken with vegetables and potatoes and dinner rolls.

There was a knock at the door, she clean her hands open the door. Castle was wearing a dark red button down shirt with black jeans and black boots.

"I hope you don't mind, but I brought some wine." Please come right in.

" Something smell good. " He was smelling chicken cooking.

"Just chicken with vegetables, potatoes and dinner rolls." She let him into her kitchen , let him sit at a small table for two. She got out two glasses of wine, Castle pour it for the two of them.

Both ate there dinner Castle had like home cook meal. Sure did all the cooking at the loft, but he had to admit it was nice that someone cook for once. He decided to help her wash the dishes, after that they start talking about the case. It was midnight both won't tried, Kendall wasn't ready for him to leave just yet.

"Do you want spend the night?"

" I'll just sleep in the car. "

Kendall asked him, "do you really want to sleep in the car?."

Castle thought to himself and said the words out loud. "That's a stupid question." He was walking to her.

Kendall waited as he was right in front of her. She was up on her toes , hands on his shoulders. Both were leaning towards each other, then both of there lips touched.

Castle pulled her into his arms, he look down at her, "first door on the right." He carried her to the bedroom. He kicked open the door, he sit her down on her two feet.

Kendall start to unbutton his shirt, she got to the last button took off his shirt and tosses it to the floor. He turned her around to face the bed. Lifting up her arms he took off her top and toss it to the floor. He unclips her bra and took it off, letting it fall to the floor. His hands were on her breasts squeezing them, mouth was on her neck kiss, lick and suck on her skin.

She turned around to face him, she got down on her knees licking and kissing on his stomach and took off his belt, unbutton and unzip his jeans pulling them down to his knees along with his boxers. She lick the head of his cock, then she open her mouth took him deep in her mouth start moving her head back and forth.

Castle groan and his as she took him deeper in her mouth. He fists her hair with both hands, as he was thrusting against her mouth. "Harder!" He yell out loud. Kendall start sucking, licking and nibbling on his cock. Moving her head faster and harder, her hands were on his thighs.

Castle pulled her head away from his cock, pulled her up and toss her on the bed. He took off his shoes, socks, jeans and boxers on the floor. He crawled over her body, he lean down kiss her deeply. Kendall touches his cheek rubbing her fingers on his cheek. His hands are on her breasts squeezing them roughly and pinching her nipples roughly. Kendall groan as he kiss, lick and suck on her neck.

Castle hands moved down to her leather pants, he start to pull them down and got off the bed. He stand pulling her pants off her tossing them to the floor. He gripped her knees pulling her down the bed, until her ass hang off the edge of the bed.

Kendall was only wearing a black lace thong, he rubs the outside of her thong. He lifted both of her legs up, while the other hand start pulling off her thong down her legs. He gets down on his knees spread her legs apart, he kiss, licks, sucks and nibbled on her skin moving down to her pussy.

He lifted her lower body up, his head was in between her legs. Then he slammed his mouth against her pussy. Kendall let out a moan, Castle was licking on her and she let out a lot of, "oh, ahhh." She let out a loud moan.

Castle lifted her legs over his shoulders, he was licking, sucking and nibbling on her pussy. Kendall gripped the sheets and was tossing her head back and forth sending her hair flying everywhere. She was thrusting herself against his mouth.

Kendall hands were in his hair, fisting it tightly in her hands pulling closer. His hands were under her ass, lifting her higher.

Castle stop pulling his mouth away from her. He crawled up her body kissed up her stomach to her chest. His mouth was on her breast lick and suck on her skin, he took a nipple into his mouth. He lick and suck on her nipple, his fingers were on the other nipple.

Kendall had one hand in his hair and the other was on the back of his shoulder. Rubbing it up and down his back. As he move to the other nipple taking it deep in his mouth. He moved his mouth to her neck, then his lips were over her lips.

Castle wrapped her legs around his waist, his hands were beside her head then he thrust in her hard and deep. Kendall grasp and groan in pleasure.

Kendall arms were wrapped around his back, he start to move very slowly thrusting a few short times. Then he start to move fast and slamming roughly inside her. Kendall was meeting him thrust for thrust, he was moving harder and deeper.

Castle lean down kiss her with passion, Kendall kiss back. He lifted her in his arms in a sitting position, she lean back her hands on his knees as she was thrusting against him. His arms were wrapped around her both of them were licking and sucking on each other.

Both were tried after the long hours of sex. What the two don't know was someone was watching and taking pictures of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Kate was typing at her desk and Tom came in her office and said "looks like you got mail", and gave her package and left. Kate opened the package and pulled out a address on a piece of paper. Then she pulled out pictures of castle having sex with another women, then the phone rang she answered saying "hello detective Kate speaking".

"Hello detective Kate, you set your former partner over the fucking edge and that's why he's fucking other woman instead of fucking you" the creeper said. "Who the hell is this!" yelled Kate. "Your angry, and your fucking jealous because he's fucking her instead of you" the creeper said again.

"Fuck you whoever you are, I'm hanging up" said Kate. "They're something else in the box" the creeper said. Kate saw there was a book in the box, "open the fucking book to page 58". Kate saw what castle wrote about the killing about his former friend and the threatening of his former partner and plotting to murder her. "If I where you I find that fucking address" said the creeper then she heard a click, Kate was without words and assigned Tom a new partner leaving Tom very upset to here that Kate didn't want to be his partner anymore, he felt betrayed.

The next day

Kendall awoke to the smell of pancakes, bacon, eggs and coffee. She put on a pair of panties and picked up Castle button up shirt. Start to walk to her kitchen, there he was in his jeans, no socks, shoes and he was shirtless too. He was cooking breakfast in her good size kitchen. She sit down on her table, just watching him cook.

Rick was finishing up the last of the scrambled eggs when he turn around and saw Kendall just sitting on the table, she licked her lips. "Your up." He says bring her a plate of food, he sit both plates down, got the coffee, while she got the Orange juice and glasses out too.

"Of course especially after last night." She whispers. He had a smile on his face, as both were eating there breakfast, he asked her if he could take a hit shower. She told him to go on ahead, she finish the last of the dishes, when there was a knock at the door. "Just a minute." She dries her hands with a dish towel.

Kendall was cleaning up the last of the breakfast dishes, since Rick was taking a shower. Then there was a loud knock coming from her front door, "just a minute." She yell at whoever was at the door.

Opening the door she came face to face with a angry woman. "Get me Richard Castle right fucking now." She yelled in her face.

"Excuses me, you don't come to my house and start barking order at me." Kendall hated her attitude towards her.

"Kendall? who are you yelling at?" Castle got out of the shower, wet and only wearing a towel to cover himself. He was right beside her wrap a arm around her shoulder. Was shocked at who was at the door "Kate Beckett, what are you doing here?"

Kate was starting to get more pissed off at both of them. "I see you, haven't change one bit. Still fucking bimbos you man whoring bastard."

"Excuse me bitch I don't know who you are. But you better start explaining why you are here." Kendall had enough was getting pissed off.

"I'm detective Kate Beckett from New York." She was taking out her badge "I was going to ask Castle some questions."

Kendall was ready to teach detective Beckett a lesson in manners. "Don't you think it's rude to knock on someone door. Then demand to see someone without telling the person behind the door why you show up out of the blue. Second he was cleared of all charges and third I'm not some whore he picked up last night, oh and lastly I live here."

Castle looked at Kendall in surprise, he was impressed with her so far she was handing the detective quite well. "Beckett, why don't you come in." He watched as she came in the house, took a sit down in a chair across the couch.

Kate questioned Rick first asking "when did you know your friend was dead", "the news on television" said Rick. "So you didn't have anything to do with it?", "No why?" said Rick. "Your fucking book you wrote gives us all the evidence", Rick looked kinda nervous as she had the book in hand because he didn't remember sending her a copy.

"And how do you plot to murder me?" Kate asked, "what the hell is that spouse to mean?" asked Rick with a tone. "Your book says you are" Kate said dropping the book, "you knocked on the door to question me about a book of fiction?, and I thought I was the one that was fucked up" said Rick

"Who are hell do you think your talking too!" yelled Kate, "I think I've had enough questioning" said Rick leaving the other room.

"Alright I'll question you, how did you get involved in this case?" Kate asked Kendall, "the murders" Kendall asnwered. "Did castle tell you anything about murders?", "No a guy email me" Kendall said and she was getting angry. "Well what caused you to come over here" said Kendall, "I got a phone call" Kate answered.

"And who call you?" demanded Kendall, "I don't know who it was" said Kate. "YOU DON'T KNOW BECAUSE YOU NEVER GOT A PHONE CALL!" Yelled Kendall, "I don't think your funny you bitch!" Said Kate. "I'm not being funny your an alcoholic, your need help you need a shrink!, get the fuck out of my house" yelled Kendall.

Kate got right in her face, "you go fuck yourself you whore" Kate yelled at her.

Kendall was so damn mad, she slapped Kate across the face hard. It was a loud smack, then Kate hand was on her red cheek. Kate slap her back, Kendall hit her again, slaps were flying and then Kendall grabbed her hair start pulling in it.

Kate knocked her to floor, but she pulled her along with her. Both were fighting to be on top. Kate grabbed Kendall head start slamming it on the floor, then Kendall hit her in the face. She was on top they were rolling on the ground.

"What the fuck?" Castle yelled. He pulled Kendall off of Kate; "that's enough both of you." He sit her on the couch. He went to the bathroom and kitchen got a cloth, ices and painkillers.

Kate look at the two of them, as Castle was taking care of Kate. "You know what Castle, you and your fucking bitch can go fuck yourselfs."

Castle grab Kate by the arm dragging her outside. He had it with her attitude towards him; "shut the fuck up, you have no right to come down here. More importantly why are you really here?"

"I'm here because my ex-partner, is plot my murder." Kate was getting angry at him.

"Well you hurt me, you want back to the cold heart woman after Demming; started helping you. Then you treat me like I was a dog at your beck and call. You know what I realized, how could I have fallen in love with a woman like you." He yelled at her.

Kate was in shocked, "you love me?"

Castle shake his head a little, "I did, but I don't anymore." He was walking back to the house. "Go home, Beckett, were over with." He walked inside closing the door behind him; took a deep breath.


	5. Chapter 5

Rick had to sit down for a few minutes, a lot was going through his head. Kendall was holding a cloth to her cheek, she went over to him sit down beside him; she took his hand hold it. He grip her hand in his own hand.

"Rick, who was that angry woman at my door?" Kendall was curious this angry bitch was. Who came into her house started on them both like they were suspects.

He looked at her and saw her red cheek, "that woman at your door was detective Kate Beckett." She had a right to know who that was. "She and I were partners for two years. Then one day a guy by the name of Tom Demming showed up. He was a robbery detective, both him and Beckett got really closed over the week. Since they started working together they would tell me I wasn't a cop, I had no business being there. My theories were fucked up, then the detective made me go get them coffee. No one defend me or stood up for me. The one thing that hurt the most was when the detective said I was nothing but a pain in the ass and nothing other than a useless partner." He took a deep breath, he had to continue to finish his story. "Then one day I decide I needed to get far away from New York! I quit working at the twelve precinct and told all the people off. Packed up and moved out here, I started writing again and the murder happen and then I meet you." He kissed her red cheek.

Kendall put a hand on his cheek, then lean toward him; but stop almost touching his lips and then he closed the distance between them.

Rick wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. He stood up with her in his arms carried her to the bedroom and tossed her on the bed. He got on the bed with her; then he slammed his lips against her lips. She opened her mouth then he thrust his tongue inside her mouth. Kendall tongue was moving against his both were moaning and groaning.

He pulled back then he lift her leg up, he run his hand down from her knee to leg over to her hip. Touched the edge of her panties rubbing the outside of her panties. She groaned he grab the elastic edge of her panties he gripped it slowly bring it down her legs tossing it over the side on the floor.

He thrust two fingers inside her pussy, she moan. He start to unbutton his shirt that was on her. He had his hand on her breast stroking her nipple and his mouth was on her other nipple, he was stroking it with his tongue and sucking on it.

Kendall was moaning in pleasure, her hand was in his hair fist it and her other hand grip the sheets. His fingers pinched her nipple, she gasp. He switch his mouth to the other nipple then he pulled out his two fingers, put them in his mouth.

Rick licking and sucking off her juices from his fingers. He watched as she sit up and kissed him passionately, she turn him on his back and her mouth moved to his neck. She was licking, sucking and nibbling on his neck and marking his skin.

He groan as her mouth moved to his chest, she took a nipple in her mouth was licking and sucking roughly. Then her mouth was on his stomach then her mouth was on his cock. Rick groaned as she licked the head of his cock, then open her mouth took him deep in her mouth.

Kendall then lifted her head up and down slowly. He fists her hair gripped it tightly in his hands was thrusting roughly inside her mouth. He was groaning louder and louder. Then he was faster and faster hitting the back of her throat.

She stop and took her mouth off of his cock. Her legs were on the other side of his legs and she slammed herself down on his cock. She moaned and grabbed her headboard was gripping it tightly slamming it into the wall. She was bouncing and slamming herself up and down, tossing her head back and forth her hands were on the sheets gripping them tightly in her hands.

Rick hands were on her waist was slamming harder and deeper inside her. His mouth was on her neck kissing, licking, sucking and nibbling on her skin. Her mouth was on her collarbone kissing it. His mouth was on her nipple stroking it with his tongue was sucking and licking on it.

Kendall grabbed Rick face lean down and kissed him. He turned them over he was on top this time, he was leaning up with both hands on either side of her head. He slammed deep inside her; she wrapped her legs were around his waist.

He was slamming roughly inside her; she hold tightly on to him. She was licking and sucking on his nipples. He groaned as his was thrusting harder, faster and deeper. Kendall tossed her head back and forth, she scratched his back, he groaned in pain. As he was moving harder and faster, she was closer to her orgasm. She let out a loud scream in pleasure As Rick thrust a few more times into her.

The two lovers slept in bed together. What two don't know was they were been watched by a heartbreaking detective.

Kate Beckett was outside was in shock and confuse after Castle told her; he was in love with her once. She hadn't moved for a while, then slowly she made her feet move. She wanted to talk to Castle, she wanted to fix it. But her head was telling her it was too late to fix this.

She walked around the house for a while, she knew now this wasn't Castle house. This house was owned by the bitch who slap her, pulled her hair and called her name's.

When she got to a window it was a bedroom. She saw Castle carrying the woman and drop her on the bed. Was shocked how they were having sex together, it was passionate and rough.

Feeling sad she walked back to her car drive away from the house.


	6. Chapter 6

Kate Beckett made it back to New York, she walked back to her apartment. As she made it to her couch, let the tears fall from her eyes down her cheeks. "I'm so stupid." She whispers to herself over and over.

Finally picking up her cellphone, she made a phone call to her best friend, Lanie. She said, "I'll be there, soon."

There was a knock at the door, she answer it. "Girl, you look like hell." Noticing her taking a good look at her; Kate hair was a mess, her shirt was ripped , the most thing that puzzled her was Kate face, it was red, bruises on both cheeks. "Kate, what happened to your face?"

"It's a long story." Kate explained about how she got a phone call, then Castle new book. She got to the part were it had described, her murder. She find photographs of Castle and some woman in bed together, how she drive down there to confront him; the same woman who he was sleeping with answered the door wearing Castle button down shirt and a pair of panties. Castle came up behind her wearing only a towel. How she questioned both of them, both of them don't look happy to see her there. Finally she got to the part were her and the bitch got into a cat fight, Castle came into the room and break up the cat fight and help the bitch out was taking care of her; so I snap yelled at him. He took her outside then, he told her that he was in love with her. But he don't anymore. "So I was still outside of the house, I walk around when I got to the window I saw him and that bitch again only they were fucking each other. So I couldn't took it, so I left." Kate finished telling her best friend her story.

Lanie was in shocked, "Kate, why do you care if Castle has a new woman in his life." She was wondering if Kate was happy with Tom; then why was she so upset with Castle been with someone else. "Kate, are you happy with Tom?"

"Yes, I'm happy with Tom. Why did you asked me; that." Kate was looking at her friend in the eyes.

"Why do you care that Castle is sleeping with?"

"I don't care!" Kate yelled at Lanie.

Lanie look at her best friend, she knew when Kate was lying to her. "Girl, don't lie to me; cause if I don't know any better I say you were jealous."

"Jealous?!" Kate whispers to herself.

"Let look at the evidence, you haven't been yourself lately. Ever since Castle left you haven't been solving any new cases, you get mad at Ryan and Esposito. Every time I tried to get you to go do something you tell me your busy or I don't have time today. The moment Castle meet someone new, you drive all the way there cause a sense with the new woman in his life. Admit it your jealous and you hate that other woman, cause you believe she take Castle away from you; when I'm reality you pushed him away from you." By the time Lanie had finished with her sentences, her best friend was in shocked.

"Oh, god, your right. I fucked up, I pushed him away forever. I have to fixed this, I have to make this right." Kate whispers and yelled so loudly. She drop in her knees cried into her hands. "I'm so stupid, I was a fool and now I'm paying the price for it."

Lanie couldn't speak she could only look at her friend of course Kate wasn't the only guilty one here. She, Ryan and Esposito were all guilty for not standing up for Castle; had gone along back Kate up and not stood up for him against Demming.

The phone rang and Kate pick up saying "hello this is detective Kate". "Hello detective, right now your feel fucking empty" said the voice. Kate was confused and said "what do mean", she had a feeling that she was talking to creeper. "Right now your fucking partner fucked you over for a fucking whore, he expressed his fucking feelings towards you. Something you never knew and your feeling fucking envy" said the voice.

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Kate. "There a murder weapon in detectives Frosts house, if I were your I'd get a fucking warrant" said the voice. "And what does this evidence prove" asked Kate. "Another murder, the knife spilt the victim from the belly up to fucking jaw" the voice said. "How do you know it's a knife and where at" asked Kate, says so in his book at page 117" the said the voice then Kate heard a click.

Kate got Castles book out and turned to page 117. Kate was reading about how the death was so detailed and brutal and the cop that moved away so he can sleep with another. And another could kill for him.

Kate was ready to bring down that bitch Frost and Castle too. Thinking both of them were going to deserve, and what they get.

Back at Kendall house.

Both her and Castle were sleeping in bed together. Not knowing that detective Beckett would be back again.


	7. Chapter 7

Castle wake up to the smell of coffee, he finds his boxers and his shirt. He walks barefoot to the kitchen, see Kendall is busy cooking again. He walks up to her wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

"Good morning." He kiss her cheek, "What are you making?"

"Cajun chicken with pasta, garlic bread and salad. I brought some wine too." She turned around and kiss him deeply.

"Need a hand with anything."

"No, I got it under control." She continued to cook, "going to need a change of clothes."

"I'll took care of that right away." He made a call to have his clothes brought over to his partner house.

After eating a late meal they both got back into bed to go back to sleep. Not knowing what tomorrow will bring after six hours of sleep. He got up and changed of clothes, he went to go shopping for clothes, food and toilet trees. He was waiting on his partner to get dress. Both were ready to go, Castle decides to buy new jeans, shirts, black boots and got two new leather jackets.

Picked up food from the farmer fresh market, and Castle got everything he need cause they were going to get started on the case. As they pulled up to her house, they saw another car there look like whoever it was, had been waiting a while for them to return.

Kate got out of the car yelling "I have to search Kendalls house"; "the fuck you are!" yelled Kendall. "Where's your warrant?" asked Castle; "right here, now let me in the fucking house!" said Kate.

Kate searched the house tearing it apart, it was like she was enjoying it. She tipped over the couch and found Castle knife covered in blood. She came out saying "Castle have you seen this guy" she said showing pictures of a man bloodied and spilted from the belly up.

Castle didn't say anything as Kate put on the handcuffs and said "Rick Castle your under a rest". As Kate was putting him in the car Kendall cellphone rang as a voice say "hit her". "What?" Said Kendall confused; "you got three fucking minutes before that fucking bitch drives off, hit her" she heard a click.

Kendall acted quick and took her gun and hit Kate hard in the back of the neck, knocking her out. "KENDALL! GET ME OUT OF THESE FUCKING HANDCUFFS! THEIR TO TIGHT!" yelled Castle, Kendall unlocked him from the handcuffs. Castle climb in the driver's seat and drove. "What the hell are you doing Castle" said Castle; "to find that body that was murdered, the address is on the photo".

They found the body in the abandoned building, the body was very mangled up and bloodied. Castle found a little player in his belly and had to pull it out by force, it said play me. He played it and the voice said "hello detective Rick Castle, you are now wanted for murder and now fucking a fugitive that's on the run. Fucking respect is earned, and I'm waiting for you to finish your next book and make me famous. where the book ends, the killings end" the tape ended.

Castle and Kendall knew this would be challenging.

Meanwhile Kate woke up and reported her car stolen and to arrest Castle and Kendall suspect of murder and robbery.

Castle heard on his radio that the police were looking for them, he and Kendall trash Kate's car by dumping in the ocean and then went to a hotel. Kendall took a shower and got in bed with Castle and laid on his chest and said "he's watching us right now isn't he"; "he knows and sees our moves" said Castle. Kendall climb on his chest saying "then let's give him something to look at".

She roughly kissed him as he grabbed her waist and got on his cock as both were fucking very hard against each other. She licked and sucked his collarbone and kissed his neck, he pulled the side of her robe down and sucked on her nipple. "Oh yes I feel it, harder" said Kendall slamming down deeper on his cock.


	8. Chapter 8

Kendall got on top of Rick slamming herself down on his cock. Grabbing the headboard slamming it into the wall, she leans down and kiss him.

Rick grabbed her waist slamming into her roughly, then he sits up licking and sucking on her nipple. She leans back her hands fisting the sheets, let out a loud moan of pleasure. He flipped them over he was on top this time as he kiss her deeply.

Rick pulled away his mouth was on her stomach kissing, sucking and licking around her belly button. His hands were moving up and down her legs were rubbing his fingers were sending goosebumps on her skin she fists the sheets.

Kendall was leaning on her hands watching as he was right in between her legs. His head was kissing both of her thighs, he lick up and down her pussy. She groaned as he was slamming his whole face against her pussy.

Rick was licking and sucking roughly on her; she was thrusting against his mouth fisting his sheets. His hands were under her ass lifting her up higher and higher as his tongue was thrusting in further inside thrusting and twisting his tongue inside her pussy.

Kendall hands flew in his hair fists it tightly gripping it in her hands. Tossing her head back and forth as she was groaning and moaning in pleasure louder and louder.

Rick was sucking and licking violently as her nails scratched his shoulder and back. He stops pulling his head up crawling up her body kissing her roughly and he flipped her over on her stomach.

Kendall was on her hands and knees face the headboard. He grabbed her hips and slammed deep inside her; she groan as he pulled out of her and slammed back inside her. He lifted her ass up little more, he lift up his hand started slapping her ass.

Rick was slamming deeper and rougher as he kept slapping her ass and fucking it. He wrap a arm around her waist pulling her back against his chest as both of his hands were squeezing her breasts and pinching her nipples roughly. His hand was on her stomach moving down in between her legs.

Kendall turn her face leaning her lips touching his lips kissing deeply and passionately.

Rick was thrusting hard and fast into her ass, his one hand was on her breast squeezed it, stroking his fingers on her nipple and pinching her nipple. His other hand was rubbing her pussy, was thrusting his fingers hard and fast. She was moaning and groaning as was he. Both of them were kissing, licking, sucking on each other skins.

Both of them were under the covers naked kissing and touching each other.

Kendall was under the covers her head was in between her legs, she licked the head of his cock. She licked the head for a few more times, she open her mouth took him deep in her mouth. She was moving her head up and down moving harder and rougher.

Rick was groaning loudly was fisting his sheets tightly in his hands. His hands were in her hair fisting it tightly in his hands. He was thrusting and slamming roughly inside her mouth hitting the back of her throat.

Kendall kissed his stomach licking and sucking on his flesh. Then moved her lips on his chest licking, sucking and nibbling on both of his nipples. Her head was out from under the covers then her forehead was touching his forehead both kissed passionately on the lips. The kiss continue as both were on there sides kissing, licking and sucking on each other. Hands rubbing, touching each other.

Later

Both of them fall asleep looking very tried, then hold on to each other tightly.

The next morning

Rick wake up to make some important phone calls, while Kendall was still sleeping a knock at the door catch his attention. He answer it got two suitcases from a man wearing dark sunglass and casual clothes. He thank the man after handing him some car keys.

He took a showershower, getting dried off and putting on a pair of black jeans, black boots, a red shirt and black leather jacket. He went over to the bed to wake up Kendall from a deep sleep.

Kendall groan from not enough sleep and she look at Rick seeing he's in New clothes. "Took a quick shower and get dress. They will be looking for us, soon." He pointed to a huge suitcase. She shower fast changed into a sleeveless top that was dark green, with blue denim jeans, her black heel boots and her black leather jacket.

Rick and Kendall left the hotel in a mustang that was black with leather seats, putting there luggage in the back of the trunk.

Ricks cellphone rang and Rick said "hello". "You'll never fucking get away with murdering that fucking hotel clerk" said the creeper. "Sooner or later the cops end your plans of just wanting to be writer!" Said Rick. "I don't think so detective Rick Castle, who's Ax do you think is in her chest" said the creeper.

"What the fuck do you want from me" yelled Rick. "Like I said before I you to finish that fucking book and give me the fucking credit" he heard a click.

"We have to go back" said Rick. "Why? we got to get out here!" Said Kendall in a tone. "I know were the next murder is" he said as they both when back in the hotel


	9. Chapter 9

When Castle and Kendall got back to the hotel; Castle was waiting for the WiFi to come on so he could get on his laptop when he felt Kendalls arms go around his waist, her lips where on his neck. Castle turn around and kissed her deep as he took his coat off and dropped it on the floor then grabbed her around the waist and both kissed

roughly as Kendall put her arms around his back and gripped him tight. As Kendall hooked her leg around him, Castle picked her up and slammed her in bed. Castle climbed on top of her and unbuttoned his shirt then took it off then unzipped her dress and slipped it off. He kissed and sucked on her breasts then unfasten her bra, while taking it off he kissed her neck then pinched her nipple then thrusted his fingers in and out of her vagina while sucking and kissing her belly. Kendall fisted sheets and Castle lift her leg over his shoulder and thrusted his cock in very hard and started to slam into her rough. Castle sucked her collarbone as the bed was rocking from the impact from him pounding and slamming her deeper.

Later...

Kendall was on top of Castle and both were deeply kissing nude under the covers. Her hands were going up and down his chest as she stroked him. Castle and Kendall both moaned and groaned as he grabbed her waist and she bounced up and slammed down harder on his cock, Kendall tilted her head back with a loud moan. She sucked on his nipple, he licked and sucked her neck and shoulder. She licked up his chest and bit his ear, he kissed her cheek and lips. Both kissed violently as he pounded up into her

as she scratched his chest, he groaned pain as rolled on top and fucked harder and faster. He sucked and kissed down her chest, breasts, and belly, down to vagina. He kissed her pussy then spread her leg and sucked and licked roughly.

He grabbed her legs violently and sucked rougher, she moaned very loudly as she kicked him off the bed. She sat up as Castle standing up then got on her knees. She licked the head of his cock then opened her mouth then sucked on his cock. Castle gripped the desk and moaned very loud as Kendall continued to suck his cock, Castle grabbed her and threw on

the bed and crawled in bed with her again.

Latest...

Castle was fucking her in the ass and slapping her ass, Kendall leaned in for a rough kissed as he fucked harder. He pounded harder and rougher, sweat was dripping from bodies as both dropped.

As they laid in bed in phone rang and Castle answered saying "hello"; the voice answered "what the fuck are doing Rick, your suppose to be looking for a fucking killer and your fucking that bitch. Castle looked in his book and saw on page 303 that the detective is out to find the killer and soon realized that the creeper was living the story and not wanting him to write a new book when I meant finish the story; "You'll kill you, you mother fucker!" Castle yelled. Kendall was listening on another line as she listened on the phone next to the bed, no one was on the line and Castle was talking to himself, Kendall hung up and left the hotel. Castle went back to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

When morning hit Kate got another phone call that a woman was murdered in a apartment and she called swat for backup.

When she got there she didn't know it was the same hotel the Castle and Kendall where staying in. When she got inside a woman was found dead stabbed to death then saw Tom holding a knife. "Tom? What hell are you doing here?" Kate said at gunpoint; Tom dropped the knife and said "I can explain this". "Dropped your gun" she said pointing the gun at him.

"I'm not going give you my God-damn gun" yelled Tom then the swat came in and shot him to death.

Later...

The police congratulated Kate on solving the murder, and Castle congratulated her to as she apologized to him for the trouble, she saw Kate get into her car and drive back to work. Castle gave her a copy of his book and signed it and see when her way back to the city. as she was reading the book she looked over the part of killing of the former partner and realized something. He left Tom to work on a case, the murders didn't start until Kendall entered the picture, Tom was watching them and sending her pictures and took the case without telling her, the never was a creeper, Kendall did it all, she shot her former partner like it was written, Castle got away with a perfect killing ending, she was in disbelief.

THE END


End file.
